yyh in naruto?
by tntfriday13
Summary: OMG yusuke, hiei and kurama went into a portal and just met a yellow haired annoying kid, with his *ahem* girl friend. hin/naru kur/hie yus/?
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok this is going to be a little different because….ITS MY FIRST CROSSOVER!! YAY!!!

It was around midnight and Hiei, kurama and yusuke was siting on the steps of genkis temple EXTREAMLY bored.

"geeze I am sooooo broed" yusuke groaned

Suddenly a shooting star crossed the sky.

"yusuke, if your sooo bored why don't you make a wish?" kurama asked

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA" yusuke said

"you can wish something but it wont come true" hiei said

Yusuke gave him the bird and then closed his eyes

"I wish something exiting would happened"

2 minutes later

"HA!! I told you, your wish wouldn't come true" hiei said

Just then a giant portal opened up .

"HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE HIEI" yusuke laughed as he walked toward the portal.

"yusuke, I don't think you should go in there" kurama said

"aw, come on, the star was so nice as to grant my wish and…ITS CLOSING!!" yusuke yelled as he ran toward the portal.

"wait yusuke" kurama ran after him

"great, looks like I have to babysit yusuke and kurama today" hiei said as he ran after kurama and yusuke.

Yusuke was the first to go in, then, kurama, and then hiei.

"woooooooow" yusuke said as he fell on the ground " that was……weird"

"I agree, I saw a FLYING ELEPHANT IN THERE!!" kurama said

"that's nothing I saw kid with a mechanical arm and yellow hair making stuff by just clapping his hands" hiei said, a bit freaked out

Kurama looked around. The place was green and full of trees everywhere, devoid of any human life….it was……PERFECT

Kurama was just running around playing with the plants, making them grow longer, making them able to eat humans…that sort of thing.

Hiei walked over to kurama and hit him over the head.

"OW!!, what was that for?" kurama asked a bit angry

"stop changing all the plants into human eaters, we don't know where we are. WE MAY STILL BE IN NINGINKI!!" hiei yelled

"ow, ok, ok I'll stop" kurama said

"good, know come on we need to find out where we are"

"ok, lets start running till we hit a town" yusuke said excitedly

2 hours of running later

"OH MY GOD, WHERE IS THE PEOPLE!!!!" yusuke said angrily

"I don't know but lets take a break" kurama said

"ok, fine" hiei said as he jumped into a tree to go to sleep.

Kurama settled down at the base of the tree and begain to close his eyes. Yusuke was already fast asleep on the ground.

(TTTTNNNNTTTT)

"hey sakura, do you want to train with me?" naruto asked excitedly

"no, naruto, I'm going to ask saskue if he wants to train with me" sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

"well, I guess I'll just go ask hinata" naruto said as he walked away.

"HINATA, HINATA!!!" naruto called as he threw a pebble at hinatas window

Hinata looked outside her window to see naruto calling her name.

Is this a dream come true. Hinata asked

HINATAS FANTASY

"HINATA,HINATA LET DOWN A ROPE" naruto said

Hinata giggled and let down some rope

Naruto climbed up and entered her window.

"My fair, kind, and beautiful hinata, I have come to ask you for your hand in marriage" naruto said as he got on one knee with a box in his hand, holding it up to her.

Hinata opened the box to find the hugest diamond there ever was on a simple wedding ring band.

"OH NARUTO, OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU" hinata said happily.

END OF HINATAS FANTASY

"HINATA, HINATA" naruto called agan

Hinata opened her window and yelled "what is it naruto?"

"I wanted to asked you…."

Hinatas eyes filled with hearts and her smile was so big it was….weird

"if you would go training with me" naruto finished

hinatas hearts shattered and the smile died but she said "ok naruto, I'll go training with you"

hinata jumped out of here window and landed right next to naruto . "lets go to the training grounds"

"ok" naruto said

Naruto and hinata walked to the training ground together, but when they go there they noticed some charka energy, and it was very strong.

Naruto pushed hinata behind him

"stay back hinata this could be dangerous" naruto said

Naruto walked around a tree were he found a black haired teen about the same age as he was, and red haired girl.

Naruto kicked the black haird boy awake and he immedeatly grabbed onto naruto.

"OH MY GOD, THIS PLACE DOES HAVE PEOPLE, I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO SEE A KID BEFORE IN MY LIFE!!" yusuke yelled

"what did you say yusuke?" the girl asked

"LOOK KURAMA I FOUND A PERSON!!" yusuke said still not letting go of naruto's leg.

Naruto kicked his leg around, trying to get yusuke off. "LET GO!!" naruto said annoyed

The girl got up and walked over to yusuke and hit him on the head.

"yusuke he said let go"

"yes mommy" yusuke said in a child like voice

Suddenly a small boy came jumping out of the tree the girl was laying under and him and the girl hit yusuke pretty hard on the head.

Yusuke had wide eyes with tears welding in them and said "good thing I have a hard head of that would have hurt"

"ummm, who are all of you" hinata asked stepping out from behind naruto.

"oh, I'm sorry introductions are in order. My name is kurama, that guy over there is hiei and this immature guy is yusuke" kurama pointed down to the ground were yusuke was still holding his head in pain.

"my name is naruto and this girl next to me is hinata" naruto said

"hello, would you like to train with us? The chunin exam is coming up and we need to train"

"sure I could go for some training" hiei said as he threw a fire ball toward kurama

Kurama jumped out of the way and called "ROSE WHIP" and tried to hit hiei but he missed by an inch

"wow" naruto said amazed

"that's almost like saskues fire ball jutsu. Only you didn't use hand signed or say what kind of jutsu it is"

"whats a jutsu?" yusuke asked

Narutos eyes widened "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A JUTSU IS?!?."

Yusuke gave him an confused look "am I supposed too?"

A/N yay end of chapter , I had to stop writing because I need to get back to my school work. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course you're supposed to know about jutsu's, that's like basic knowledge" naruto said

"Are you calling us stupid?" yusuke asked, getting real pissed because naruto kept saying that everyone knows what a jutsu is.

"No" hinata said

"Yeah I wasn't calling you stupid its just, how can you use jutsu'd when you don't know what a jutsu is?" naruto said

"……."

"Can we just talk about some thing else like….were are we?" kurama said

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?!?!" naruto yelled

"STOP YELLING YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACH!!!" kurama yelled back at naruto

"Oh sorry" naruto sweat dropped

"You are in the village hidden in the leaves" hinata answered

"And were exactly is that?" hiei asked

"konoha" naruto answerd

"????" all of them looked at naruto and hinata like they were aliens from the planet weird

"Are you guys new hear?" naruto asked

"You could say that" kurama answered

"Well then let me and hinata show you guys around" naruto said as he began to walk back toward the village

"Alright" kurama said as he fallowed naruto

Yusuke ran up beside kurama and wispherd in his ear "hey kurama, think I can get me a date with that cute girl"

Kurama whisperd back "I don't know yusuke I think naruto's already got dibs"

"NO, FAIR!!" yusuke yelled

Naruto had heard every word yusuke said (yusuke isn't really that good at being quite) and he was now really angry, so angry you can practically see smoke.

"FIRE!!" yusuke yelled as he grabbed a bucket of water from out of no where and dumpted it on narutos head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!" naruto yelled

"Your hair was on fire, so yusuke just put it out" kurama said "just be glad it was water and not gasoline he dumped on your head"

Naruto sweat dropped

They all kept walking until they reached the village hidden in the leaves.

"well, here we are" naruto said happily

"cool" yusuke said

Then yusuke noticed something on narutos head

"hey naruto whats this" yusuke said pointing toward the metal thing on narutos forehead

"well that's my head band" naruto said

"why does everyone have one" kurama said as he looked around the town seeing that some other people had headbands just like naruto.

"well…they have ones because they are eather geniun, chunnin, or full out ninja." Naruto said "don't you guys have one?"

"no" they all answered at once

"what village are you guys from again?" hinata asked

"were from Tokyo" kurama said

"…..there is no such place here" hinata said

"yeah, OH NO, your all probably spys sent to destroy our village while sasuke and gaara fight" naruto said

(A/N NARUTO STOP SCREWING UP THE SCRIPT, YOU HAVENT EVEN MET GAARA YET!!!!!"

Naruto sweat dropped "oh yeah, I forgot about that" "heh heh"

"are you guys going to be in the chunin exams too?" hinata asked.

Yusuke looked at the others, kurama was waving his hands and shaking his head, and hiei was looking at kurama like he had lost his mind.

"yup, were going to go to the chunin exams too" yusuke said smiling big

Kuramas mouth dropped to the ground with eyes wide.

"wow kurama, doesn't that hurt?" hinata asked

Kurama pulled himself together

"no hinata, I was just shocked that were going to the chunin exams and we don't know what it is about"

"oh well its to see if you are good enough to go to the ranl of chunin" hinata answered

"BOSS, BOSS, WAIT UP BOSS!!" someone shouted from behind naruto and the others

"oh hey konohamaru" naruto said

"hey boss" konohamaru looked at the people behind naruto and asked "hey boss, if you and hinata are going on a date why did you take these guys along?"

Naruto hit him on the head "were not on a date right now!!!"

Hinata blushed

All of them were just walking and talking about stuff when suddenly two people walked in front of them.

Konohamaru bumped into one of people.

"hey watch were your walking" konohamaru yelled at the guy, who was wearing a black suit with what appeared to have cat ears on his head and makeup on his face, and he was carrying a mummy thing on his back too.

"your annoying" they guy picked up konohamaru

"Hey you put him down!!!" naruto yelled

"And what if we don't want to?" the other person asked, who seemed to be a girl wearing a white shirt thing and carrying a big fan on her back.

"then your going to have to deal with me" naruto said angrily

The guy holding konohamaru walked up toward kurama and said "Im kankuro" he grabbed kuramas hand "and who might you be?"

Hiei puched kankuro in the face "TAKEN!!!" hiei yelled as he grabbed kurama away from kankuro.

Kankuro got up and glared death at hiei. Then he put down konohamaru and pulled his mummy thing off his backand in front of him.

"kankuro your not really going to use that hear are you?" temari asked a LITTLE bit worried

"yes temari I am, NO ONE gets in the way of my flirting, expecially when its with a girl that pretty" kankuro said with determination in his eyes

"kanuro, put that thing away" a person yelled from a tree right next to the pair

"gaara" temari said worriedly

"but gaara he got in the way of my flirting" kankuro wined as he pointed toward hiei

"kankuro, you were flirting with a guy" gaara said

Kankuro looked more closely at the so called 'girl' and then said "I don't care if I want to flirt with a guy than I will, he can pass for a girl anyway"

Gaara threw a boulder at kankuro

"OW" kankuro yelled

"now come on, we can all flirt with the red head during the chuinin exams" gaara said as he was walking away

"aww, come on gaara, you always try to steal the people I flirt with" kankuro wined as he ran after gaara with temari right behind him blowing a kiss toward kurama.

Hiei cut the kiss in half before it could reach kurama.

"damn kurama, why do all of the bad guys fall for you?" yusuke asked

"it's a curse, Im afraid" kurama said while moving his hair out off his face

A/N yay I finished another chapter…there will be more so, PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

CHATER 3

"so where are we going?" yusuke asked, getting tired of walking in a circle

"were going to the chunin exams" hinata said

"yeah, so I better get with my group now" naruto said as he walked away

"OH, AND WHO EVER LOSES THE EXAMS HAS TO DRESS UP IN A GIRLS DRESS AND MAKE OUT WITH ANY BOY IN THE VILLAGE THE WINNER CHOOSES!!!" naruto yelled back at the group

"ha that's nothing, I cross-dress all the time when hiei's around" kurama said

Hiei hit him on the head "you idiot, your not supposed to TELL everyone that"

"oops" kurama said with a goofy grin on his face

(A/N wow I'm making every body OOC aren't I?)

"well I better get with my group too" hinata said as she walked away.

"so, were are we supposed to go?" yusuke asked

"your supposed to go in that building like naruto is" a guy with white hair and glasses said

"who are you?" kurama asked

The guy grabbed kuramas hands and said "my name is kabuto, my dear"

Well, KABUTO was punched in the face by hiei for that move.

Kabuto was on the ground in pain

"well, I learned something" yusuke said

"what?" kurama asked

"that kabuto guy is evil"

"how do you know that?" kurama asked confused

"well because he was hitting on you, and we all know that evil guys like to hit on you"

"gee thanks yusuke" kurama said in an 'my life sucks' kind of voice

When Hiei was finished beating kabuto, he walked over to kurama and said "maybe I should get you to wear a sign around your neck saying that you are MINE"

Hieis was pissed, in 10 minutes 3 guys and 1 girl had been flirting with kurama

"well ummm, I guess we should go into the building now" kurama said ignoring hiei statement

"not yet kurama" hiei said as he put a sign around kuramas neck "now we can go in" hiei said with a smile on his face as he walked into the building

Kurama ran after him "but hiei, this sign clashes with my outfit" kurama wined

"too bad"

Kurama laughed evilly as he threw the sign into the bushes and caught up with hiei and yusuke….mostly hiding behind yusuke.

"so here we are" yusuke said with a grin on his face

"OKAY CLASS SIT DOWN AND DO THIS PAPER WORK!!" the teacher said

"oh and if you fail this year, you cant come back next year"

"wow, tough teacher" yusuke said as he sat down

"yeah, but he's not as tough as genki" kurama said as he sat down in between hiei and yusuke.

"START" the teacher yelled "oh and if you are caught cheating you will fail"

"crap" yusuke, kurama, and hiei thought

Hiei used his jagan to talk telephathly to kurama and yusuke.

"Hey he said IF we get caught we'll fail" hiei said to kurama using his jagan

"true, use your jagan to read the minds of everyone and tell us what the answers are" kurama said

Hiei used his jagan on sakura and in 10 minutes he had all of the answers

"hey hiei why don't you check to see how naruto and hinata are doing?" yusuke asked

"ok" hiei used his jagan and looked inside naruto and hinatas minds.

"well?" yusuke asked

"naruto cant concentrate on his work because he keeps thinking about rotten milk or something, and hinata is doing good but she cant stop thinking about naruto"

"wow"

"OK IT SEEMS YOU ALL HAVE PASSED TO THE NEXT ROUND!!!" the teacher said proudly

"I knew this written part was just a trick for a mental game" kurama said to yusuke

"then a weird lady entered the room (she jumped in threw the window) " OKAY KIDS LOOKS LIKE YOUR ALL GOING TO FALLOW ME OUT INTO THE FOREST OF DEATH!!"

"why does ever teacher have to shout" kurama said

"why cant the forest be called the nice forest of cookies and milk?" yusuke asked

"FALLOW ME" the crazy lady said again

A/N cool I finished another chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke and everyone fallowed the lady out of the room and into a field.

"ok this is the forest of death" the lady pointed to the gate behind her "you will be givin 1 scoll eather it's an earth scroll or a heavens scroll" she said as the students were given there scrolls.

"hey kurama, look we got a heavens scroll" yusuke said happily as he held the scroll up to kuramas face.

"ok, so you know the rules, and….START!!"

Everyone started running toward the inside of the gate

"hey wait I didn't hear the rules" yusuke said as he fallowed kurama and hiei into the gate

"that's because you were too busy waving that scroll in my face to have paid attention to what the lady was saying" kurama said a bit annoyed

"HEY, YUSUKE, HIEI, KURAMA, OVER HERE!!!"

Yusuke, hiei and kurama turned around to see naruto waving at them

"hey guys I want you to meet my team mates" naruto said happily "this is sakura, and this emo dude is sasuke" both sasuke and sakura ran up to kurama.

in hieis mind ok, whats the best way to kill these people? Hey wait….KURAMA TOOK MY SIGN OFF!!!

Hiei then ran after kurama

"KURAMA GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND WEAR THIS SIGN!!!!" hiei yelled as he chased kurama away from the group

"NEEEVVVVEEERRRR!!!" kurama yelled "HIEI, IT CLASHES WITH MY OUTFIT!!!"

"do they always do that" naruto asked

"no, hiei just came up with the sign idea today" yusuke answered

"hey what scroll do you guys have?" sasuke asked

"we have the heavens scroll" yusuke said happily

"alright, then I challenge you to a fight, winner gets the others scroll" sasuke said

"hey wait a minute sasuke, these guys are my friends!!!" naruto yelled

"naruto this is a test, friends don't help other friends" sasuke said as he prepared to fight

"I couldn't have said it better myself" a voice said from the tree tops

"who are you" sakura asked pointing toward a guy with pale skin and long black hair. (A/N I didn't feel like giving orochimaru a disguise)

"as the author just mentioned, My name is orochimaru and I have come to take your scrolls"

"well, your not getting ours" naruto said as he got into a fighting stance

"oh, is that so?" orochimaru said in a mocking voice

BACK TO HIEI AND KURAMA

Kurama was running super fast and growing more plants behind him to slow hiei down. But hiei just took out his sword and cut all of the plants in half before they had a chance to slow him down.

"COME BACK HERE AND WEAR THIS SIGN!!!!" hiei yelled as he held up the sign

"NEVER!!!" kurama hissed back

Hiei was an inch away from kurama before kurama fell flat on his face, and hiei fell onto him

"HA NOW I"VE GOT YOU" hiei yelled

"ummm, hiei?" a voice spoke

Hiei looked up from kurama to see hinata, a dog boy and his puppy and a bug guy with sun glasses

"hinata?" kurama asked

"yes, its me now please be quiet. There are some very scary people fighting over there" hinata said as she pointed toward a group fighting. It looked like gaara, temari, and kankuro were fighting some other group with very bad fashion sense.

"they don't look so tough" hiei commented

Gaara then killed the other group and it started to rain blood

"but they do have style" hiei said

Suddenly kankuro started to twitch

"MY FLIRT SENSE IS TINGLING!!!" kankuro said "that must mean that the lovely red head is near by"

Hiei made a fist as steam started to come off his arm. Then he jumped up from the bushes and yelled "HE'S MINE YOU BASTERD!!!"

"HIEI!!!!" shino, kiba, and hinata yelled. While kurama started to walk backward slowly away from the group.

Hiei turned aroung to look back at kurama

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" hiei yelled as he grabbed kuramas shirt and pulled him back

"AHHHH!!!" kurama yelled as he tried to get away

"YOUR WEARING THIS SIGN WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" hiei pulled kurama back and took the sign out of his pocket whitch read 'property of hiei, AND NO ONE ELSE BUT HIEI'

"AHH, HINATA, HELP THAT SIGN DOSENT GO WITH MY OUTFIT!!!!" kurama yelled as he held his arms out away from hiei

Everyone sweat dropped !

Hiei was still dragging kurama back, but it was getting pretty hard with kurama growing plants and holding onto them for dear life.

""DON'T WORRY BABY, I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" kankuro yelled as he started to run toward kurama

"TOUCH HIM AND YOU DIEEE!!!!!" hiei yelled in kankuros face as he ran by

"kanuro" gaara spoke

"heh, yes gaara"

"lets go, we have to get to the finish point"

"yeah so get your ass over here" temari said in an annoyed voice.

"we'll have plenty of time to catch up with kurama later" she said in a seductive voice

Everyone sweat dropped again

BACK TO SASUKE, OROCHIMARU, YUSUKE AND THE OTHERS

" all right if you want to fight, fight me I'm starting to get bored anyway" yusuke said as he pointed his fingure at orochimaru.

"oh, your fingure is going to hurt me?" orochimaru said in a mocking voice

"DAMN RIGHT!!. SPIRIT GUN!!!!" yusuke yelled as his fingure started to glow and shot at orochimaru.

Orochimaru barley made it out of the way in time

"what the hell was that, I've learned every style of jutsus and I have never seen any thing like that in my life"

"THAT'S WHAT I CALL, SPIRIT GUN!!!" yusuke yelled as yet another spirit gun blast headed straight for orochimaru.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" naruto yelled as he kicked orochimaru in the nuts so he couldn't move out of the way this time.

"NOOOO!!" orochimaru yelled as the blast hit him straight on

"I think you killed him" sakura said amazed

"AHHHHHH!!!"

They all turned and looked at sasuke lying on the ground in pain

A/N NOOO!!! Sasuke got hurt, kurama wont stand still for hiei to put the sign on him and gaara got blood all over the forest WERES THE JANITOR WHEN YOU NEED ONE!!!...oh wait I can call one KUWABARA!!!

Kuwabara: WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!

Me: clean up all of the blood in the forest'

Kuwabara:NO, YOU DIDN'T EVERN PUT ME IN THE STORY!! TT

Me: ok fine, if you clean the forest….I'll put you in the next chapter

Kuwabara: ok starts cleaning

Me:MUHAHAHA!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

DEFINITIONS - Cross-dress: means a boy wearing girls cloths

A/N I AM BACK!!!...sorry about the delay in not continuing my story, I was WAY behind in my school work and…I still am, but I'm bored so. ON WITH THE FIC!!!

yyh in naruto? Chapter….5

naruto and sakura ran over to sasuke

"sasuke what's wrong?" sakura asked worriedly

Before sasuke could say anything he passed out due to the pain.

"SASUKE!!!" sakura cried

"Its ok, sakura" naruto said as he picked sasuke up

"Yeah, we need to find hiei and kurama" sakura managed to say while still crying

"HAHAHA!!!" yusuke busted into a fit of laughter

"What's so funny?" naruto said starting to get annoyed

"HA it's nothing, but we probably won't find them until kurama wears hiei sign. And even if we do find them on our own it wouldn't be pretty" yusuke said

"hows that?" sakura asked

"Well, after hiei gets kurama to do something they…" yusuke stopped

"They what" a voice said coming out of the bushes, dragging a tied up kurama behind him.

"WOW, HIEI YOU GOT KURAMA TO WEAR YOUR SIGN" yusuke said in surprise

"It wasn't easy" hiei said smirking

"mmmhhmmhh" kurama tried to say something but his mouth was covered by duck tape

"HAHAHA" naruto laughed as he pointed to kurama

Kurama was moving like a caterpillar away from the group.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" hiei yelled as he tackled kurama

"It took me forever to catch you, tie you up, and put that sign on your neck" hiei picked kurama up and slug him over his shoulder

"Lets go guys we still need to find a group with the other scrolls" naruto said

"Oh, I found hinata while chasing kurama she told me to give you this message" hiei handed naruto a message scroll

(HINATAS MESSAGE)

Dear naruto,

HIIII!! HONEY!!! HOPE YOU'RE DOING OK.

I love you soooo much and I'll meet you at the finish point.

Please stop reading here and give this note to sakura and tell her to read the end.

(END)

"sakura, hinata has something to say to you too" naruto said as he held the scroll to sakura

(HINATAS NOTE)

Hi, sakura, I have a few words of friendly advice to you….

STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU PINK HAIRED WHORE!!!!!

Love,

Hinata Huga

(END)

Sakura just stared at the note

"well…come on sakura we don't have all day, lets go and get that other scroll" naruto said already a mile away from were sakura was

"NARUTO, WAIT FOR MEE!!!" sakura yelled as she ran to catch up

"hey look it's a squirrel, MAYBE IT'S A NINJA IN DIGUISE AND ITS GOING TO ATTACK US!!!" yusuke yelled as he ran after the squirrel

"WAIT YUSUKE GET BACK HERE!!" hiei yelled as he ran after yusuke

"should we go after them?" sakura asked

"nah, that squirrel is no ninja in disguise…THAT ONE IS!!!!" naruto yelled as he ran after a frog

"NARUTO WAIT, THAT'S A FROG!!!!" sakura yelled as she ran after him

(TTTTNNNNTTTT)

Yusuke was chasing the squirrel when he hit some thing

"OW" yusuke yelled as he rubbed his head and looked up to see he had hit a tree

"OW" yusuke yelled again as something hit him on the head

Hiei had hit yusuke with his free hand

"YUSUKE YOU IDIOT, WE LOST NARUTO AND SAKURA BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" hiei yelled

"MMMHHHMMMM!!!!!" kurama tried to yell

"AND LOOK YOU MADE KURAMA MAD TOO!!!!" hiei yelled

Hiei was kicked in the head by kurama (kurama: I'M MAD AT YOU HIEI, FOR TIEING ME UP!!!!)

"shit, I forgot to tie up his feet" hiei cursed as he dropped kurama

"do you have duck tape or anything?" yusuke asked

"of course I Do you idiot. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't keep a roll in my hair" hiei said as he reached into his hair and pulled out a roll of duck tape.

"umm, hiei I think your boyfriend is getting away" yusuke pointed to kurama who was on his feet hopping away from the group

"YOU GET BACK HERE!!!!" hiei yelled as he ran after him

"heh,heh, I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend" yusuke said

10 MINUTES LATER

whistling yusuke was whistling trying not to die of boredom

"I'M BACK" hiei yelled happily

"WOW, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIEI!!!" yusuke yelled as he pointed to 'hiei'

"How did you figure it out?" the person said

"hiei NEVER smiles unless he's with kurama, and you didn't have kurama, and you have a pink 'I love ponies' shirt on and hiei set my pony on fire last year" yusuke said

"OH MY GOD, I MEANT TO TAKE THAT SHIRT OFF!!!" the person said as he ripped the shirt off and a shirt that said 'I touch myself' was in its place.

"HAHAHA!!!" yusuke laughed as he pointed to the guy and blasted his head off

Yusuke walked up to the guys body and picked up a scroll

"DAMN IT, ITS A HEAVENS SCROLL!!!!" yusuke cursed "huh, oh well, I guess I could always give it to naruto and his group"

Just then yusuke looked over into the bushes and found the squirrel he was chasing before

"I WILL CATCH YOU!!!!" yusuke pointed to the squirrel as he started to run after him.

1 HOUR LATER

"I HAVE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU" yusuke yelled

"Yes you have caught me and now you can have my scroll" the squirrel said as he handed yusuke a scroll

"YEAH ITS AN EARTH SCROLL!!!" yusuke yelled happily

"Now I guess I'll wait near that tree for hiei and kurama" yusuke said as he sat near a tree while talking with the squirrel.

10 MORE MINUTES LATER

Hiei came walking out of the bushes carrying an unconscious kurama over his shoulder

"Are you ready to go now yusuke?" hiei asked as he sat down next to yusuke

"Not yet, me and Mr squirrel here are playing checkers" yusuke said as he moved his checker piece

10 SECONDS LATER

"I win" Mr Squirrel said "now I get my scroll back"

"RUN!!!" yusuke yelled as he ran away from the squirrel

A/N I'm ending the story here sooo

Kuwabara: HEY YOU SAID I WOULD BE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!

Me: are you finished cleaning the forest

Kuwabara: yes

Me: then…ok…you can be in the NEXT chapter for sure

Kuwabara: YAY, people did you hear that?!?!?! I'M GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

Me: yes, yes you are now can you tell the people to please review

Kuwabara: fine…don't you hate it when people order you to review?

Me: yeah

Kuwabara: me too…please review people


	6. Chapter 6

Yusuke and the rest of his group ran as fast as they could trying to get away from the squirrel.

"I think we lost him" hiei said as he looked behind him.

"good"

Just then they heard a noise coming from the bushes.

"get ready hiei, last time it was a ninja"

Sakura came out from the bushes and looked at yusuke who was pointing at her.

"its not polite to point you know" she said

Yusuke stared at her and said "where's naruto and sasuke?"

"I have then right here" sakura said as she pulled two ropes that had sasuke and naruto tied up in them.

"GREAT!!, now I can give you this heavens scroll I found and we can move on to the finish point"

Yusuke held out the scroll to sakura "thanks"

"no problem, now lets get tp that finish point" yusuke said as he ran off with the others fallowing him from behind.

"you really like yusuke don't you?" hiei asked sakura

Sakura blushed and said "of course not, I just met him and besides I love sasuke"

"oh you mean that gay emo kid who treats you like a piece of shit"

"…….yeah"

"pshhh, some people are just idiots, why do you girls always fall for the "bad boy" type"

"I don't really know?"

"HEY GUYS WATCHA TALKING ABOUT!!" yusuke yelled from in front of them.

Sakura blushed again and answerd "me and hiei were just talking about his and kuramas wedding, that's coming up in a few weeks"

Yusuke and hiei's eyes got really big.

Then yusuke smiled hugely.

"hiei you sly dog, I hope I'll be your best man"

Hiei got an annoyed look on his face

"oh and is kurama going to be wearing a dress?" yusuke asked

Hiei smirked and replyed "of course detective"

Kurama suddenly regained concuissness and yelled "WHAT???"

"crap, I forgot to duck tape his mouth"

"WHO SAID WE WERE GETTING MARRIED!!!"

Before hiei could answer a group of ninjas came out from the shadows.

"who are you?" sakura asked

"hey sakura, shouldn't it be, who are you guys?"

"no, this is called a shadow clone jutsu" hiei, yusuke, and kurama looked at her like she had grown another head.

Sakura sighed and continued "its when you clone yourself"

"ooooohhhh"

"hiei can you please untie me so I can fight?" kurama asked.

Hiei glared at him for a minute and then replyed "fiiinnnneee, BUT IF YOU RUN AWAY, YOU ARE IN FOR A WORLD OF HURT!!!" hiei then untied kurama.

2 MINUTES OF ACTIONEY AND VIOLENT FIGHTING LATER

"oh no, we might need halp for this one" sakura said

"I hate to admit it but I think she is right, we need some help if we are going to kill all of these guys and get to the finish point" kurama said

Just then a yell was heard from the tree tops.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" an orange haired idiot (who we all know and love) fell out of the trees and landed on the original ninja (the one who made all the clones) so all of the clones instantly disappeared.

Sakura ran over to the orange haired person and asked "are you all right?"

It sounded like he mumbled something like "stupid author, she just threw me into the story"

"HEY KUWABARA!!!"

Kuwabara looked up to see yusuke looking down at him with a big smile on his face

"hi"

"so, how did you get here?" kurama asked

"well I asked the author if she would put me in the story and….she did"

Ignoring the comment, the gang finally made it to the finish point. Were they met up with gaara, kankuro, hinata, kiba, shino, and temari.

10 HOURS LATER

"WERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!!!!"

"yusuke calm down"

"HOW CAN I KEEEP CALM WHEN THERE IS NO ONE HERE!!!!"

"you can start by shutting your mouth"

"for once I agree with hiei, yusuke just be paitent"

Yusuke glared at kuwabara "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" he yelled as he started beating up kuwabara to pass the time.

While kurama and hiei were watching yusuke and kuwabara fight, random ninja #8 walked behind kurama and grabbed his ass.

Kurama let out a yelp.

Hiei then cut random ninja #8's head off.

"GREAT!!!" someone said sarcastically

Everyone turned to see the exact same lady that had lead them into the forest glaring at hiei.

"well now that most of the people have been killed, you all can come with me now and I'll lead you to the third stage of the chunin exams.

Everyone fallowed her out of the forest and into a large stage, were an old man was waiting for them.

"who's the old geezer?" kuwabara said

Naruto elbowed him in the ribs "that's the third hokage, you idiot"

"well, he would be a perfect match for Genki" yusuke said

"yusuke, this is no time to play match maker" kurama said

"yeah I guess your right, but after the chunin exams, I WILL play match maker"

Yusuke looked up toward the stairs and saw a very pale dude with black hair "hey guys doesn't that guy up there look like orochimaru?"

Hiei looked up and said "of course it is, you idiot"

"I wonder what he's doing here?"

A/N okay I have finally made another chapter


	7. Chapter 7

A/N sorry I haven't been updating this…I've been busy and…stuff

**A/N **sorry I haven't been updating this…I've been busy and…stuff

The third hokagae walked up to the group of kids "hello, it seems we have an odd number of wanna be ninja's, sooo three of you will have to leave"

**(uh oh I for got about that…. '' guess I'll have to fix that)**

A portal appered in the middle of the room

"HIEI!! KURAMA!! YUSUKE!!" yusuke, hiei, and kurama turned to the portal

"that sounds like the girls"

Kurama looked at yusuke "yeah it does, I think they are looking for us"

Yusuke looked at naruto "hey naruto, what time is it?"

Naruto looked at him in confusion "what do you mean?".

"I mean, do you have a watch?"

"what's a watch?"

Yusuke practically shit his pants "do you know what a TV is??" naruto shook his head

"OH SHIT!! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!" yusuke ran toward the portal.

"YEAH WITH NO TV, WE CANT WATCH INUYASHA!!" Kurama shouted as he too ran for the portal.

"SCREW INUYASHA, I'M GONNA MISS THE TELETUBBIES!!" kuwabara shouted as he disappeared toward the portal, with hiei right behind him. Before hiei went into the portal he turned back to the confused ninja's and said "naruto?"

"what?"

Hiei threw naruto something "catch" and he was gone into the portal along with his friends.

X

Yusuke fell on something soft. "where the hell am I?"

He looked around and saw the love of his life making out with his enemies sister.

"KEIKO!! HOW COULD YOU!!"

She looked up at him and yelled "WE WERE NEVER DATING IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" then she walked up to yusuke and slapped him across the face "AND I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT KURAMA!!"

X

Hiei and kurama found themselves back in kurama's bedroom...and two minutes later they……got busy

X

"where am I?"

Kuwabara looked around the room. He saw….

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!!"

How babies are made

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!?"

Kuwabara ran as fast as he could OUT of hiei and kurama's room

X BACK IN THE WORLD OF NARUTO

"hey naruto? What did hiei give you?" Hinata asked

Naruto lifted up a plastic looking thing…

"I don't know hinata but he gave me this message too" naruto held up a folded piece of paper.

_Naruto,_

_The thing you are holding is called a condom, it has help me and kurama a lot. This is how you use it_

(A/N I AM NOT TYPING THAT!!)

_And that's how you use a condom, _

_Hope you like the gift,_

_Hiei_

_P.S. if its Hinata's first time…be gentle_

Naruto practically died_, _but instead he fainted.

**A/N sorry it was a bit short, I had to end this story somewhere. Please review **


End file.
